


Utter My Love

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hemipenes, Lizard Fucking Friday, Masturbation, Multi, Rope Bondage, Scars, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Damien turned his neck to strain to see what exactly was happening behind him. He was bound to the headboard of the bed with braided fibers of a viney plant made into rope that rested soft and supple around his wrists. The knot was good—tied by a skilled hand—of course it was, he would expect nothing less from Lord Arum.orRilla and Arum tie Damien up and Rilla doms the pair of them
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Utter My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claws51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claws51/gifts).



> First of all, I'm sorry it took me 2 months to write this for you.  
> Second, thank you to [platoapproved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platoapproved) for beta'ing this even though you don't go here.  
> Without further ado, some rad bouquet smut

Damien turned his neck to strain to see what exactly was happening behind him. He was bound to the headboard of the bed with braided fibers of a viney plant made into rope that rested soft and supple around his wrists. The knot was good—tied by a skilled hand—of course it was, he would expect nothing less from Lord Arum. 

Damien made an impatient, needy noise and wiggled on the stripped sheet of the bed,”Rilla, my love, please. I’m thoroughly secured, I assure you. Can ahhh-” 

Damien cut off his sentence with a hiss through his teeth as sharp claws dug into the flesh of his ass.

“Hush, honeysuckle. Amaryllis?” Damien could see Arum perched on the bed behind him, his dual cocks unsheathed and shining in the low light, as he looked to Rilla for guidance.

“Alright, boys.” Rilla smiled and leaned forward in her seat beside the bed in full view of him, ”Be patient, Damien, we’re gonna take care of you just fine.” She pressed her lips to his sweat damp forehead and he whimpered.

“Arum, open him up like how I showed you, _slowly_.”

“Of course, Amaryllis.”

Damien whimpered. He could feel the smooth scales of Arum’s hands sliding over his body and adjusting him as he pleased—legs a little further apart, a soft pillow under his hips—and the threat of needle sharp claws raising chills to his skin in their wake.

Damien felt Arum rest two hands on the swell of his ass and sighed as he traced a claw across the base of his spine.

“Ready?” 

Damien shivered at the hot breath caressing his ear and the light flick of a split tongue tracing the shell of it, ” _Oh please,_ my lily, _please.”_

With only a hungry rattle as warning, Damien felt the slick blunted tip of one of Arum’s fingers slide into him. 

He rocked his hips back and groaned as Arum let out a laugh at his eagerness and started working into the heat of him. 

The catch of scales against his insides was exquisite. The smooth cool texture of them heating with each slick slide inside him. He writhed impatiently against the bed, rutting his hips against the wrinkled sheet beneath him.

“Give him another, he can take it.” 

Damien let out a startled moan. He almost would have forgotten about Rilla’s presence in the room if it wasn’t for the nails gently scratching at his scalp and fingers tugging at his hair. 

Arum still hadn’t ceased the exploration his hands were taking over his skin—tracing long healed scars and the fresh ones as well—cataloguing every injury that could have taken Damien from them and every mark they had left. 

Damien leaned into the touch against his hip tracing it with a heated sigh,”My lily, please.” 

He sucked a breath through his teeth at the feeling of Arum tightening his hold on his skin; the dagger sharp claws pressing divots into his flesh but not breaking the skin.

A hiss rattled the air behind him and then Arum did as he was told, stretching Damien more fully and working his fingers more urgently, Arum was ready to get on with this.

Rilla reflected Arum’s impatience with her sharp honey-sweet commands over the way Arum was allowed to move him just so.

Arum slid his fingers loose at long last and wrapped his fingers around Damien’s hips. Arum rocked his hips forward and dragged his cocks through the dip of Damien’s ass with a rattling hiss and Damien whined and spared a glance through his lashes towards Rilla where she sat paying rapt attention to the slide of skin and fluid-slick scales, hand still scratching tingling nails across Damien’s scalp keeping his face pressed down to the sheets.

Damien caught her eye and made a high noise in his throat again, a short whining, ” _Please_.” Rilla caught Arum’s eye and gave a short nod. 

Damien whimpered and tightened his grip on the fibrous rope holding him to the headboard and blinked sweat out of his eyes as the steady press of Arum against him finally gave way with a slick pop and an all encompassing pressure as one of Arum’s cocks slid home and the other pressed up across the cleft of Damien’s ass.

Damien keened loudly and pulled at the ropes that bound him to the bed and rocked back against Arum and babbled loud nonsense words as the lizard lord slid a hand up to press against the back of Damien’s neck in a possessive squeeze. Arum growled, his frills flared wide, and slid his hips back and set a rough pace at the accepting nod of Rilla. 

Rilla slid her hand down her front at the show she had orchestrated and dipped it down in her trousers to rub at her clit. Arum watched her with heated eyes even as he started to lose his rhythm and groan into the flesh of Damien’s shoulder as the man came around him with a gasped moan of Arum’s name. 

Arum set his teeth around the meat of Damien’s shoulder and growled as his hips trembling and he came hard inside Damien. He continued rocking his hips in a stuttering grinding motion and panted for breath through his bared teeth set precariously to Damien’s skin, and the shuddering breaths heaving from Damien’s throat.

Rilla stood from her chair with a deep sigh and legs that trembled under her weight,”Good boys, you did so good for me.” She rested the slick sticky hand on Arum’s head and thumbed his frill,”Good boys, you can relax now, that’s it.” 

Arum loosened his jaw from its vice clamp over Damien’s shoulder and leaned into Rilla’s touch with a chirr before sliding free from his curl around Damien as his cocks slid—soft and spent—back into their slit with a groan. 

Damien shuddered at the slick gush of come slipping out of him following Arum and whined as he tugged weakly at the ropes again, ”Rilla...” 

“Hush, Damien dear. We’ve got you.” Rilla slid careful hands around his wrists and parted the ropes from the knots and rubbed her fingers into the sore flesh of Damien’s rope red wrists.

Damien sagged into the pillows with a ragged sigh and closed his eyes to the room and let the susurration of the sheets and Arum sliding off the bed wash over him.

Damien jolted awake, having dozed off briefly, and opened his eyes to see Rilla smile at him and take a small wet cloth from Arum’s hand. Damien let his eyes close once more as his lovers set to wiping him clean and murmuring soft praise to him, let them roll him over and take the soiled sheet and clean his front.

Once the pair were pleased with their work, they slotted themselves into the bed on either side of Damien and wrapped around him with a pleased sigh each. Rilla pressed a kiss to Damien’s brow and smiled across the man at Arum.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hyperion](https://discord.gg/x8u2SxS) 18+ penumbra podcast server!
> 
> [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
